


Sing

by seaquestions



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaquestions/pseuds/seaquestions
Summary: Sometimes, she wished she could join her sister. Not because she wanted to entertain the guests, god no, but because she simply wanted to share the experience of performing together. Wouldn't that be fun?
Kudos: 6





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this is actually the first thing ive ever written for tf. it's still not done, technically, i had planned like. Six whole chapters, but that wasnt very realistic, was it? might as well finish up what i had and post it tho. ✌

Pitch Shift had an absolutely magnificent voice.

She could do it all. The impossibly high notes found in classic Iaconian opera, the low crooning of Vosian lounge singers, the guttural noise of Tetrahexian Chant… Pitch had an almost [outlier]-like ability to manipulate her voice.

Their boss recognized that talent and often had her entertain his guests. He liked showing her off, allowing her to polish herself up to a glossy finish and sit on top of their grand synth to perform in front of his friends while Flip Sides served them their high-grade.

A wonderful performance every time… what a pity it was always wasted on these obnoxious wastes of space.

Oh well. At least Flip was allowed to enjoy it, even if they kept making her fetch more energon goodies, datapads, playing cards, etc. One of them kept making eyes at her. Disgusting. The guests also kept making new song requests, but it sounded less like they were asking Pitch to sing something they genuinely liked and more like they were trying to one-up each other's “refined tastes” or something.

Eugh.

Pitch Shift's beautiful voice made it all worth it, though. Every note flowed flawlessly into the next, making the performance feel smooth and polished. Flip Sides barely knew or cared about what an aria or a cantata is, but it sure sounded nice when Pitch sings it!

Sometimes, she wished she could join her sister. Not because she wanted to entertain the guests, god no, but because she simply wanted to share the experience of performing together. Wouldn't that be fun?

She couldn't, though. Flip's voice wasn't nice to listen to at all. It was rough, staticky, and just plain awful. These days, Flip Sides barely even spoke. (It's what she deserves, they said. A little [punishment] for her [insolence]. A broken vocaliser for daring to speak her mind, and a brand new rudimentary intake to replace her mouth.)

Still. She looked at the synth player with envy. Being a cassette, she knew a thing or two about music, even if it isn't about singing or about fancy Eucryphia synth sonatas. Maybe if the boss found out about her newly developed electro-bass skills…

No, that wouldn't do. First, he would inevitably learn that she's been sneaking out when he's busy with Senate stuff to hang out with other [disposables] and [labourers] instead of doing productive things, like cleaning the house or correcting the mediocre grammar of his mediocre manuscripts. (Neither of which are even her [function] but okay.)

Second, any music she'd want to play would be considered too low-class for his pretentious aft. There's a reason Pitch didn't choose her own songs.

Sigh. The closest she'd ever get to being on stage with her sister is if she transformed and let herself to be played. And even then, the only music coming out of her would be one of the tracks she was told to store, certainly not anything she recorded herself.

Whatever. She didn't want to play for this lousy crowd anyway! All these losers ever wanted to hear were old Eucryphia or Orpharion compositions, they wouldn't even be able to appreciate her new, fresh, innovative music!

Maybe one day, if their boss stopped dragging Pitch around everywhere with him just to make her perch on his lap sitting still and looking pretty, she could take her sister to one of the most popular hangouts and perform with her in front of others.

Maybe.

Ah. 

The performance was over. The guests have also gotten up and started to leave.

Flip Sides picked up the empty bottles and cubes, put the datapads back onto the shelf, collected all the playing cards…

“Flippy?”

Oh. Pitch was still here.

“What's up?” she replied.

“[Master] left with the others. Said they were going somewhere I shouldn't be around.”

Flip Sides cringed. 

“You know that if he ain't here you don't have to call him that, right?” she asked.

Her sister sighed softly and started playing with the edge of her mask.

“I know,” Pitch said, “But I don't really wanna slip when I'm around him y'know?”

Flip didn't. If she could do it, so could Pitch. But then again, she spent considerably less time around their boss.

Their boss who wasn't here.

Flip Sides' visor brightened.

Yes! This is great! Now's the perfect time to say: “Hey, Shifty. Wanna sneak out?”

Except… no. Pitch Shift's voice sounded rather hoarse just now. She was also looking a little wobbly… Come to think of it, has she refuelled at all today? Hm.

So instead Flip Sides said, “Hey, are you feeling alright? You look like you could use some fuel.” Taking a clean cube, she went to the energon dispenser and filled it up.

“Ah, I-I'm okay, you don't have to! I already had some…” Pitch protested weakly.

“You only ever drink that low-grade stuff!” Flip Sides shot back, “The only way you can possibly be okay is if you drink it like, all the time. I definitely didn't see them letting take even one break back there!”

She shoved the cube into her sister's hands and flared her plating.

Pitch shook her head. “But… that's all we're allowed to have. Flip, if our [Master] finds out, he-”

“Do you really think that idiot pays attention to his energon reserves? It'll be fine, just drink it already.”

If he ever does find out, Flip thought, I'll just take the blame. I steal from him all the time anyway.

Pitch Shift opened up her mask and hesitated for a klik before she gunned down all the energon from the cube like a speedster after a big race.

“Ah! Whew, that was good. Thanks, Flippy.” Shift said, with a big smile on her face.

…Flip Sides wished she could smile too.

Pitch Shift stretched and yawned. “Geez, I’m all tuckered out. Think I’ll be heading back to our quarters.”

“Yeah, you do that. Rest well, ‘cause I think he’s gonna take you out the whole day tomorrow,” Flip said.

Her sister waved and sleepily walked out. Flip Sides looked around the empty room and made her way towards the kitchen area to wash the dishes.

She was too busy to sneak out anyway.


End file.
